


Three Years of Kisses

by old_and_new_friends



Series: The Story of Makroh [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Prompt Challenge, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 16,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Nothing overtly mature but a lot of innuendo though nothing worse the a PG-13 movie.It started with them working on a project for President Raiko and Chief Beifong, and an accidental kiss in the dead of night. They'd figure out the rest later.50 kisses over three years tells the story of how Iroh and Mako got together in time between season 3 and 4 of Ledged of Korra.
Relationships: Iroh II/Mako (Avatar)
Series: The Story of Makroh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887601
Comments: 106
Kudos: 335





	1. Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from various kissing challenges that I'm too lazy to properly link right now:
> 
> https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> https://yellowpencilcrayon.tumblr.com/post/162252293180/types-of-kisses
> 
> https://theholycakehole.tumblr.com/post/171254778096/kisses-prompt-list-i-compiled-some-prompt-lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

It was late at night. Iroh, who was now permanently stationed in Republic City until further notice, and Mako, who was typically found guarding Prince Wu, had been working together for weeks on a side project for Chief Beifong and President Raiko.

It was to be kept hush-hush that the two men were working together, which meant they were often pulling double shifts that left them severely sleep deprived.

Mako was rubbing at his eyes as he stared down at the map and Iroh was nearly nodding off as he sat next to him.

"The map's blurring," Mako said.

Iroh hummed in acknowledgement, before turning towards Mako.

He hadn't realized how close Mako was to him, until their lips brushed against one another, when he turned.

Iroh paused pulling back and looking Mako over.

Their eyes met and Iroh leaned back in. This kiss was deeper and intentional. At three in the morning it seemed like the best idea ever to kiss the other man.

Mako moaned and kissed back.

When they pulled away, they awkwardly sat back in their seats.

"Um," Iroh said.

"We should probably call it a night," Mako said.

"Yeah," Iroh replied, standing to leave.

At the door he turned back to get one last glimpse of Mako, rolling up the map.

Iroh ran his thumb over his lip and smiled.


	2. Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
> 
> When one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more
> 
> An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it

Things had been slightly weird after that accidental kiss. The two men stopped working so late into the night and Mako seemed hyper vigilant over where Iroh was.

Iroh was a bit disappointed over it. He could admit, if only to himself, that he liked Mako. He liked him a lot.

Their first meeting, a little over two years ago now, had Iroh developing a slight crush, that had flared into something more now that they were spending time together.

Iroh decided to give up on the fantasy, if only to preserve their working relationship. Which was why he was so confused when Mako barged into their shared secret office and kissed him.

Iroh melted into the kiss before pulling back quickly. 

"I'm sorry. Are you sure you want to do this?" Iroh asked. He knew Mako changing his mind would crush him, but having it happen later would be worse.

Mako didn't answer other than to pull him back down into a deeper kiss.

Iroh let himself melt fully into this one as he slowly kissed Mako back.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward kiss given after a first date.

It was after their second, technically their fourth, kiss that Mako asked Iroh on a date.

Iroh said yes without hesitation which lead to the two of them having a rather fun dinner at Iroh’s favorite Water Tribe, Fire Nation fusion restaurant.

They were both admittedly awkward, but in ways that complemented each other.

Where Mako failed at dating social cues, Iroh excelled. Where Iroh failed with normal social cues, Mako was usually on point.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise when the awkward but enjoyable date ended with an awkward but enjoyable kiss.

Mako had leaned down to kiss Iroh goodbye while Iroh had turned his head to watch for traffic before trying to cross the street.

Mako ended up kissing the side of Iroh's nose.

Iroh’s nose wrinkled as he looked over at Mako. He couldn't help but laugh at the cute blush spreading across the other man's face.

Iroh kissed him on the cheek.

"I had fun. Let's do this again sometime," Iroh said.

"Yeah," Mako replied, rubbing the back of his head as Iroh took off down the street.

Mako watched him leave before turning towards his own apartment. He had fun too.


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.
> 
> A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.
> 
> Kissing so desperately that their whole-body curves into the other person’s

Mako had taken Iroh on a couple of dates, just as awkward yet sweet as their first. The other man was driving him slightly crazy. Mako wasn’t really sure where this relationship was leading but he was slowly becoming addicted to it.

They were currently sitting next to each other on Iroh’s couch. Iroh had invited Mako over to his house for a home cooked meal, rather than going out. Mako wasn’t sure if it was an invitation for more or not.

At least he wasn’t sure, until Iroh leaned over and pulled him into a kiss. At first, Mako assumed it would be another simple kiss, like their others had been, but then Iroh’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

Mako felt the kiss down to his bones, as Iroh continued to kiss him like Mako’s mouth held the secrets of the universe.

Mako couldn’t stand it, and he pushed closer into Iroh, trying his hardest to minimize the places where their bodies didn’t touch. Iroh wrapped his hand around Mako’s head, trying to pull him impossibly closer, or maybe just to keep him for escaping.

Mako didn’t care, he wasn’t trying to escape. At this point the two were wrapped so tightly around one another, Mako didn’t think they would ever let go.

He dragged his own tongue across the top of Iroh’s. Iroh moaned, dropping his hand from Mako’s hair to wrap his arm tightly around the back of Mako’s neck.

Mako had his own arms firmly gripping the back of Iroh’s shirt. He had never felt like this during a kiss.

Mako felt something hard brush against his leg and whimpered into Iroh’s mouth. If they didn’t stop now, this was going to lead to Iroh’s bed.

Mako pulled back and sucked in a deep breath.

“Not to be presumptuous,” Iroh said, burying his head in Mako’s neck as he caught his breath, “but would you like to see my bedroom?”

“Yes,” Mako said, pulling the other man to his feet.


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.
> 
> Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up
> 
> Set directly after the last chapter

Iroh was glad he had the day off, and he was sure Mako was too, as he slowly woke up from the best sleep of his life. Not only had he been thoroughly sated last night but he also had someone he liked and trusted in his bed with him. He felt safe and protected, for the first time in a long time, as he cuddled into Mako’s side.

Mako was starting to wake up under Iroh’s movements. Iroh kissed in the general vicinity of Mako’s mouth. He think’s he may have gotten his chin instead, but he was too content to open his eyes.

Mako dropped his own kiss on Iroh’s eyebrow.

The two men laughed softly at their mistake and tried again. Iroh got Mako’s check. Mako kissed a spot right below Iroh’s ear that had Iroh moaning in pleasure.

Mako’s nipped him there for good measure before, finally sealing their lips together with a kiss.

“Mornin’,” Mako muttered, as he pulled away.

“Want breakfast?” Iroh asked, rubbing his thumb along Mako’s jaw.

He tried to lay his head back down in the crook of Mako’s neck but Mako kissed him again, instead.

Iroh hummed. “That’s not breakfast,” Iroh said.

“Yeah,” Mako said, kissing him one more time, “breakfast’s good.”

“And lunch,” Iroh said, “you should stay for lunch too.”

“Dinner, as well” Mako mumbled, kissing the spot he discovered below Iroh’s ear again.

Iroh laughed. He couldn’t help but think maybe Mako should just stay forever.


	6. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.
> 
> Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

They were back in their combined secret office. Iroh had been slightly worried that dating would cause their work to suffer but if anything, they were actually more productive, at least most of the time.

Today, Mako seemed to want to study Iroh’s mouth more than possible evacuation routes.

Iroh was circling the rail lines that would be more useful than most, and plotting out what to do when they failed. Mako was leaned completely over Iroh’s back, kissing his neck.

Iroh had been ignoring him, up until he hit that spot below Iroh’s ear that made his knees buckle. Iroh kind of hated that Mako had discovered that spot so early on in their relationship. The detective turned bodyguard, had weaponized the spot and now, what had started as a sensitive spot, was slowly becoming a sure-fire way to get Iroh riled up.

Iroh knew psychological training when he saw it, but he was helpless to stop the other man. He didn’t really want to. In fact, Iroh gave up and tilted his head to give Mako more room to kiss and suck on the spot until Iroh was nearly a plie of goo, bent over the table.

Mako laughed, and pulled Iroh back up. Iroh turned around and looked up at the absolute menace he had let into his life.

Iroh went to lecture him about appropriate work behavior but Mako kissed him. Iroh sighed into Mako’s mouth and gave up.


	7. One Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.

Iroh was cooking Mako’s favorite food as a surprise for their one-month anniversary. He hadn’t even noticed the time go by. In all honesty, he thought they had been dating for much longer, but at the same time, everything seemed to move so quickly with Mako.

Iroh wasn’t ready to voice it yet, but he thought he might just be in love with Mako. The idea made his heart beat quicker and he startled at the knock on the door.

At first, he though Mako was early, but a look at the clock told him Mako was actually just on time for once.

Iroh opened the door with a smile on his face, that only got brighter when he saw Mako standing on the other side, all nicely dressed up for Iroh. Iroh planned to throw those clothes on the floor later that night, but it was nice of Mako all the same.

Iroh stepped aside to let Mako in, and shut the door. He was surprised to find Mako was standing right behind him.

Mako wrapped an arm around his waist. “Happy one month, you cheesy, dorky man,” Mako said.

Iroh smiled, knowing that Mako was humoring him with the whole one-month anniversary thing. Mako thought it was silly but he was willing to participate for Iroh.

Which was why Iroh was surprised when Mako handed him a small box. Iroh took it from him carefully, still not quiet believing Mako had gotten him anything.

Inside the box was a necklace. It wasn’t too feminine, not that Iroh would really have cared if it was. It was long enough to be hidden by his uniform, yet short enough to be seen in more casual clothing. The pendant hanging off of it was a small silver lightning bolt.

Iroh ran his finger over it, only to discover a small engraving on the back. Iroh laughed when he read it.

“You electrify me, really?” Iroh asked. Mako smiled nervously and shrugged.

Iroh wrapped his hand around the back of Mako’s head and pulled him down into a deep, hungry kiss, that nearly had him bent over backwards.

When they pulled apart, they were both slightly breathless.

“Thank you,” Mako said. 

Iroh tilted his head. “I think that’s supposed to be my line,” Iroh replied. He smiled up at Mako.

“No,” Mako said, “This has been the best month of my life and I’m hoping it will continue. So, thank you, for being you, I guess.”

Iroh kissed him again for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Idk I just felt like updating again today.


	8. Stairwell Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.
> 
> One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.
> 
> Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes

Iroh was shorter than Mako. This was just a fact of their relationship. He wasn’t, however, short enough that kissing was ever an issue. Iroh could either tilt his head up and kiss Mako or Mako could tilt his head down to kiss Iroh. They didn’t usually need to go to extreme measures to kiss each other.

Which was why Iroh was thrown off when Mako tried to kiss him in the stairwell of Mako’s apartment building. Mako was apparently too impatient for them to make it to his door at least.

Mako was on a step above Iroh, which placed Iroh’s head below Mako’s chin. Mako had titled his head down only to realize Iroh was further away than anticipated.

Mako leaned down further and Iroh had to lift up on his tiptoes to make sure Mako didn’t lean too far and fall over.

Iroh thought the kiss would be more awkward but it was actually really sweet. Iroh lifted his arms up and pulled Mako further down. Mako wrapped his arms around Iroh’s waist and before Iroh knew it, Mako had lifted him clear off the ground. 

Iroh gasped into Mako’s mouth but didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around Mako’s waist as Mako carried him up the last few steps to his floor.

He could really get used to having a boyfriend taller than him, even if it was only by a few inches.


	9. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

Iroh had Mako pinned to his sofa, and wasn’t planning on letting either of them up for anything less than the city being under attack, again.

Mako’s shirt had been thrown somewhere in the room and Iroh was taking advantage of the lost article of clothing, by licking and kissing across Mako’s chest.

Mako finally pulled Iroh’s head back up to his mouth and Iroh melted into the deep kiss as Mako’s tongue slipped into his own mouth.

Mako’s fingers pulled at Iroh’s shirt but before Iroh completed his request, there was a deep cough from the doorway of his apartment.

Iroh pulled back from Mako, cringing slightly at the spit string that trailed from their mouths before breaking. 

Iroh didn’t want to look behind himself. His grandfather wasn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow, there was no way he was standing behind Iroh watching Iroh make out with his boyfriend.

“I did knock,” his grandfather said, “but you didn’t answer, so I assumed you weren’t home and let myself in. My mistake. I can leave if you’d like to continue.”

“Personally,” Mako said, burying his face in Iroh's neck, “I’d like to die, but I think I’ll just leave and never make eye contact with you again, Lord Zuko.”

Iroh groaned, collapsing forward onto Mako. Mako wasn’t going anywhere. If Iroh had to stay and live through this awkwardness, then Mako would too.

“Hello, Mako,” Iroh’s grandfather said, “it’s a pleasure to see you again, even under rather odd terms. How is your brother?”

“Don’t know,” Mako said, his voice strained, “he joined Kuvira’s army. We haven’t really spoken recently.”

“Ah, I see, a shame then,” Iroh’s grandfather replied. He turned to Iroh who was hoping the sofa would take pity and eat Mako and him. “I can stay at the embassy if you would prefer.”

Iroh shook his head. “No, it’s fine,” he said, “I just wasn’t expecting you here this early.”

Iroh sat up. “I suppose you two already knew each other, though I have no idea how,” Iroh started, “but Mako, this is my grandfather Zuko. Granddad, this is my boyfriend Mako. We’ve been dating for three months. I was hoping to wait till six to tell my mom.”

“I understand,” his grandfather replied. “I will allow you to make your announcement when you are ready. In the meantime, if you two are finished, I wouldn’t mind having lunch with my grandson and his new boyfriend.”

Mako and Iroh traded a glance before agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite I've written so far. Poor Iroh, his grandfather is just so awkward.


	10. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.
> 
> A gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss

It was a cold night, that had even firebenders feeling the chill. Mako and Iroh were snuggled up together as Mako tried to hail a cab to take them back to Mako’s apartment.

It wasn’t working very well. Iroh sighed a hot breath against Mako’s neck before pulling him into a small tea shop on the corner. The warmth of the shop washed over them and Mako smiled as Iroh bounded up to the counter and ordered a cup of boba tea.

Iroh looked back at him but Mako just shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. He wasn’t a big tea drinker, and he wasn’t really keen on drinking an iced drink in this weather, like Iroh. He supposed he could order something hot, but he was fine without.

Instead Mako sat at a table tucked away in the corner and waited for his boyfriend to join him.

Iroh eventually plopped down in the seat next to Mako, and Mako couldn’t help the smile that took over his face, watching his boyfriend enjoy something he loved.

“What?” Iroh asked, looking up at Mako. Mako hadn’t realized he had been staring.

“I love you,” Mako whispered, without thinking. Iroh’s eyes went wide but Mako had already leaned in to lay a gentle kiss on Iroh’s lips.

Mako pulled away as quickly as he had made contact, and looked Iroh over.

“I love you, too,” Iroh said, forgetting his tea and pulling Mako into a deeper kiss. It was still rather chaste which was probably the only reason they hadn’t been kicked out of the shop.

When they pulled apart, Mako bracketed Iroh’s face with his hands and kissed his nose.

“Finish your tea,” Mako said, “and then we will try to hail a cab again.”


	11. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
> 
> hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp

Iroh had his legs wrapped around Mako’s waist as the other pinned him to Mako’s bedroom door. Mako was gripping Iroh’s ass and had his tongue halfway down Iroh’s throat at the same time. One of Mako’s hands eventually drifted higher towards Iroh’s shirt, while the other moved more firmly under his rear to support him.

The hand started by drawing small patterns at the small of Iroh’s back. His fingers were warm to the touch and Iroh broke their kiss with a gasp when Mako’s warm hand suddenly slid all the way under his shirt.

Mako had to be firebending slightly. There was no way his hand was that warm naturally. It left a tingling sensation behind as he moved his hand up and down Iroh’s spine.

Iroh collapsed back against the door, as Mako’s had moved around his front dragging heat over one of Iroh’s nipples before yanking his shirt off.

Mako continued the teasingly warm and sparking touches all across Iroh’s body until he was completely pliant in his arms.

Iroh knew the only thing keeping him held up at that point was the hand firmly cupping his ass and the door behind him.

Iroh’s theory about Mako’s firebending was proven true, when the sparking sensation along his ribs disappeared, only for Mako’s smirking face to appear before Iroh’s with his hand held aloft, small arcs of harmless electricity sparking between his fingertips.

The sparks disappeared, as Mako reached forward and dragged Iroh by the back of his neck, into another kiss.


	12. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company.

Iroh kept his promise, and after six months of dating he had scheduled a meeting with his parents, and sister, to tell them about Mako. He knew Mako was slightly sad that Bolin wouldn’t be able to make it. His brother still didn’t know Mako was dating anyone as Mako didn’t feel comfortable mentioning it over a letter.

In hindsight, Iroh probably should have told his parents why he wanted to have dinner with them. It might have prevented the family reunion currently taking place in the private room of the restaurant his mother had gotten them.

“Why are you two like this?” Iroh asked, sitting down at the table and dragging, a way more nervous than he was two seconds ago, Mako with him. “What part of small family dinner means invite your siblings and the Republic City Police Chief?”

His little sister, Ursa, just laughed at his misfortune.

“Uh, oh,” his Aunt Kya said, “I think Iroh had something important he needed to tell you. You messed up Bumi.”

The words would have been nice, had his Aunt not been teasing her brother.

“Hey,” his father said, “I was told we were having a family dinner and to come. When I said I was bringing you and Tenzin and his family, Izumi said fine. This is her fault.”

“Excuse me?” Iroh’s mother said, turning towards her husband. “Who’s fault?”

“Mine, apparently,” Iroh said, “for not setting this up myself.”

Iroh didn’t even hesitate to pour himself way too much wine into his wine glass, as his cousin Ikki gasped.

“Iroh’s in love with Mako!” Ikki screamed.

Jinora squealed before gathering herself. “I mean, congratulations, you two look cute, together,” she said.

“Thanks,” Iroh said, glaring at his parents. They at least looked sheepish over the whole ordeal.

Tenzin coughed awkwardly. “It’s good to see you again, Mako, it’s been a while,” he said.

“Not for me it hasn’t,” Lin muttered. Iroh’s heart dropped slightly when he realized Lin was Mako’s boss and they could get in serious trouble for dating while working together.

“Yeah,” Mako replied, ignoring Lin, “same. Have you heard anything from Korra?”

“Sadly, no,” Tenzin said, “but my mother has updated us on her status and she seems to be doing a bit better.”

Iroh could tell Tenzin was lying.

The night continued on in a similarly awkward yet friendly manner. Iroh was progressively getting drunker and drunker, to the point where Mako slipped his keys out of his jacket pocket and into his own.

At the end of the night his parents apologized and wished him and Mako the best. Iroh, wasn’t drunk enough to get too handsy with Mako, but he didn’t hesitate to plant a chaste kiss on Mako’s lips before telling his parents, “I already have the best right here.”

Ikki and Jinora squealed again.

Lin was the last to tell them goodbye. “Don’t worry about President Raiko, I won’t tell but you two better wait until this project is done, to announce anything else.”

Mako and Iroh nodded, releasing a collective breath when everyone was gone.


	13. Sweet Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.

Mako was quite proud that he had trained Iroh to be horny when Mako messed with the spot below his ear. Being able to come up behind his boyfriend and reduce him to a whimpering mess in seconds was a fun ability to have.

He had used it to his advantage many times over the past several months. This time was no different as he bit and kissed at the spot until his boyfriend woke up panting slightly.

“Oh,” Iroh groaned, stretching out stiff muscles worked out hard the day before, “I hate you.”

Mako laughed, before pulling back and digging his fingers into Iroh’s sides. Iroh jerked in his grip trying to get away from the tickling sensation but Mako held him tighter.

Between messing with Iroh’s sweet spot and the tickling, Iroh was an absolute mess when Mako finally flipped him over onto his back.  
Iroh panted deeply, and Mako took that opportunity to try and steal what little breath Iroh had left.

It didn’t work out that way. Iroh decided he wanted to retaliate and bit down on Mako’s lip, hard. Mako groaned so deeply in his throat, it hurt.

Iroh quickly licked over the spot he bit to soothe the area.

Now Mako was the one with a lack of air. Iroh pulled back slightly, Mako letting him.

“Interesting,” Iroh said, diving back in to nip and bite at Mako’s lip again. Mako shivered and gasped, under Iroh’s rougher kisses.

“Do you know what revenge tastes like Mako?” Iroh asked, flipping them until Mako was on the bottom.

Mako groaned, both in worry of what was to come, as well as, annoyance that Iroh had stopped.

“Sweet,” Iroh said, “like you.”

Mako couldn’t reply as Iroh was already back to biting and pulling on his lower lip.


	14. A Million Little Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small kisses littered across the other’s face.  
> Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.  
> A kiss, followed by more, that trail down the jaw and neck.  
> Kisses that trail from the collar bone to the neck up to the jaw, to the cheek, getting closer and closer to the lips until the two finally kiss  
> following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck

Mako looked down at Iroh, sprawled out peacefully over Mako’s bed. Mako loved him like this, asleep and trusting, laying in Mako’s bed without a care in the world.

Mako grabbed Iroh’s hand in his and held it for a minute before, kissing his fingertips one by one. He nipped at the pad of Iroh’s thumb last.

When all five fingers had been kissed, he moved on and planted a kiss on Iroh’s palm, then his wrist, which Mako sucked on lightly. Iroh started stirring awake when Mako kissed his inner bicep. Iroh hummed in question but Mako kept kissing him, rather than reply.

Mako trailed kisses over his collar bone then moved slowly up his neck and over his jaw, pausing to get that oh so sweet spot under Iroh’s ear. From Iroh’s ear, Mako made his way slowly over Iroh’s cheek. Iroh turned his head to speed up the process, but Mako dodged him.

In punishment, Mako instead changed tactics and started planting kisses randomly over Iroh’s face from his chin, to his nose, to his eyebrows and eyelids. Iroh huffed out a laugh.

Mako felt Iroh’s hands coming up behind his head and allowed the other man to pull him in for a proper kiss. That seemed to be all Iroh wanted as he quickly let go of Mako, after. Mako took advantage and trailed kisses back down Iroh’s jaw and neck. He licked once at Iroh’s collar bone before driving back into his favorite spot.

Iroh sighed, running his hand’s through Mako’s hair, as Mako left a hard to explain mark under his ear.


	15. Obstacle Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.  
> Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed

Mako cursed as his shin slammed into the table beside the couch. One day he would know Iroh’s apartment well enough to not run into anything, while not being able to see, but that day was clearly not today.

He supposed he could pull away long enough for them to get to Iroh’s bedroom, but he, quite frankly, didn’t want to. Instead, he pulled Iroh’s lips back to his own and felt out behind him for the back of the sofa.

He successfully managed to guide them back towards the door to Iroh’s bedroom, and Iroh slammed him against it.

Mako went to reach for the door knob to let them in, when Iroh bit down on Mako’s lip in a way that drove him crazy. Mako retaliated by lifting Iroh off the ground and forcing him to wrap his legs around Mako’s waist.

Mako, with his unruly boyfriend now bundled up in his arms, was able to get the door open and plopped Iroh down in the middle of his bed. Mako went to pin the man there but stumbled over a shoe sticking out from under the bed.

Iroh laughed softly and Mako quickly pinned him to the bed and kissed the life out of him, as revenge.

“Naughty,” Mako said.

“Whatcha gonna do about it,” Iroh replied, licking over Mako’s bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially reached the halfway mark with these kissing prompts (technically I have 27 written and I plan to wipe the rest out this weekend.


	16. Bad Hair Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.  
> Hands in each other’s hair messing each other’s hair up (and then fixing it for each other).

Iroh buried his hands in Mako’s hair. It was something he did often, but it was rare that Mako did the same. Something must be riling him up tonight because Mako had a fist full of Iroh’s hair and was using it to direct Iroh’s mouth where he wanted it.

Iroh wasn’t going to complain. He loved when Mako pulled or pet his hair, as rare as it was. Iroh was pulled down into another kiss by his hair. When their lips meet, Mako released his fist and ran his hand soothingly though Iroh’s hair to ease the pain where he had been pulling. Iroh sighed into the kiss in contentment and Mako smiled.

They pulled back from each other, Mako’s hand still tangled in Iroh’s hair and Iroh’s hands now petting down the absolute nest he’d made out of Mako’s hair.

Mako raised his eyebrows at him. “You honestly think you can get it to lay down,” Mako said. “At this point I think my hair is permanently mused because of you.”

Iroh stuck out his tongue slightly.

Mako pulled him forward by his hair and bit at Iroh’s tongue before he could pull it back into his mouth. Mako didn’t stop there as his tongue followed Iroh’s back into his mouth. Iroh moaned as Mako licked over the roof of his mouth at the same time he pulled harshly on his hair.

“You drive me wild,” Mako said, pulling back, “but I have to go to work.”

Iroh groaned. “So, do I,” he replied, “does my hair look as bad as yours?”

“Eh,” Mako said, “yeah but I can probably fix it.”

Mako dragged him into the bathroom where he spent the next ten minutes slowly untangling their hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be updated daily from today forward. Today's update is a double update because I figured why not?


	17. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.  
> Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.

They were celebrating their one-year anniversary in a private booth on the balcony of a theater that Iroh had borrowed from his grandfather. Apparently, Lord Zuko was a fan of theater.

The booth came with food and drink service and Mako could admit that he lost track of the play when the chocolate mousse came out. Mako wasn’t sure who taught Iroh how to eat deserts but it wasn’t anyone from polite society. Iroh ate the mousse like he wanted to deep throat the spoon.

Mako licked his lips as Iroh pulled the spoon back out of his mouth. Iroh gathered more of the desert on his spoon, innocently oblivious to the turmoil he was putting Mako through. At least, that’s what Mako had assumed before Iroh smirked around his last spoon full.

Mako narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Iroh pulled the spoon back out of his mouth, slowly enough to drive Mako mad. He had left a bit of chocolate mousse on his lips and Mako decided to fix the situation for him.

Leaning across the armrests and small table Mako, licked across Iroh’s lips and pulled him into a kiss. Mako could taste the mousse and champagne on Iroh’s lips as he dragged the other man forward.

Mako was expecting Iroh to plop down in his lap but instead the other man fell to his knees before Mako’s spread legs. The play ended to grand applause as Iroh hit the switch to close the booth curtains, the room was already marked as do not disturb.

Iroh winked up at Mako, before licking his lips and pulling at Mako’s belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE before clicking the link, that this is mostly sex and fluff and you should not open it, if that is not what you wish to read, but here is a companion piece to Chapter 17: One Year: [ Here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507168)


	18. Outed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.  
> routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing

Iroh hadn’t meant to do it. Chief Beifong had warned them about it and Iroh could only hope this mistake wouldn’t come back to bite them in the ass.

Iroh had been visiting the Police Station, to gather information Raiko had needed from Chief Beifong, as errand boy seemed to be the roll he was playing most since being posted in the city.

He had gotten the paperwork in question and was talking to Chief Beifong as he made his way out.

Mako, originally not noticing Iroh standing there, had apparently come over to ask Chief Beifong a question. Iroh, figuring his conversation with Chief Beifong was over, naturally tilted his head in preparation for the typical goodbye kiss Mako usually planted on his temple.

Mako hadn’t disappointed, wrapping his arm around Iroh’s waist, and pulling him in to drop a kiss on his temple. Iroh leaded up to kiss his cheek in reply and turned to leave.

It was the sudden dead silence in the office that made Iroh pause before he was out the door.

Iroh turned around quickly, his face heating up in embarrassment, when Chief Beifong shook her head.

“Kid,” she said to Mako, “I told you to play it careful. Kissing your boyfriend in the middle of the station is not careful.”

Mako ducked his head. The rest of the officers went back to their work, or at least they pretended to when the Chief turned her glare on them. “Let’s hope you two finish your project quicker than gossip travels,” she said, walking off.

Iroh and Mako shared a look of dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a bit Angsty


	19. Whispers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.  
> Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.  
> Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths  
> Staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in

Iroh was tracing his finger along Mako’s lip, wondering how he could possibly tell his boyfriend the news President Raiko had delivered to him today.

Raiko had, after their display in the Police Station, discovered their relationship and told Iroh that if he had enough time for dalliances, he must be done with the project Raiko and Chief Beifong had put him on. Iroh had admitted that they were nearly finished with the project and had even submitted it to Chief Beifong a week ago, for a last look over.

Iroh knew nothing good was brewing behind the President’s eyes as he looked over Iroh. He was right, as President Raiko quickly gave him his next orders: a black out mission into the Earth Kingdom to monitor Kuvira’s actions and movements. 

It wasn’t just a dangerous mission Iroh had to tell his boyfriend about, it was a six month, or more, mission with no contact with anyone but President Raiko. 

Iroh looked down at his boyfriend, who was staring spaced-out at Iroh’s mouth and smiled softly. He would miss Mako more than anything.

Iroh watched as his finger continued tracing and pulling softly at Mako’s lips before finally giving into his desire and tilting Mako’s face up to close the distance. Iroh couldn’t stop himself from kissing Mako over and over again.

Mako seemed to pick up on Iroh’s desperation and kissed him harder.

Iroh pulled back from this kiss, slightly, his lips ghosting over Mako’s as he repeated “I love you,” over and over again. Mako place his hand against Iroh’s face and pulled him away.

“Iroh?” Mako asked.

“President Raiko has me shipping out for six months,” Iroh whispered into the small distance between them. “I won’t be able to contact anyone while I’m gone.”

Mako let out a shaky breath before shaking his head. “We can talk more in the morning,” Mako finally said, “for now, just hold me?”

Iroh nodded pulling Mako towards him. He hadn’t meant to but one look at Mako’s lips had him pulling the other man back into a kiss.

“Move in with me,” Iroh whispered against Mako’s lips.

“You won’t be here,” Mako replied. “I don’t want to invade your space.”

“I don’t care, if you don’t,” Iroh said. “Give me something to come home to.”

Mako nodded, his lips dragging over Iroh’s with the motion. “I’ll keep the bed warm,” Mako whispered softly before pulling away and burying his face in Iroh’s neck.

Iroh pretended not to feel the tears hit his bare chest.


	20. A Long Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing tears from the other’s face.  
> A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.

Mako stood by their bedroom door, now having lived with Iroh for the past week, watching as Iroh did one last sweep of the apartment before picking up his duffle bag off the ground. With Iroh going dark, they would have to say their goodbyes here, as Mako couldn’t even know where Iroh was leaving the city from.

Mako hadn’t cried since the night Iroh had told him he was shipping out, but seeing Iroh fully dressed up in his uniform, with his military grade duffle bag swung over his shoulder, Mako lost it.

“Hey,” Iroh said, moving closer, “I promise you I’ll be back in no time, yeah? You won’t even have time to miss me.”

“Liar,” Mako said, trying to joke through his tears, “I already miss you.”

Iroh wiped away a tear before leaning up to kiss the rest of the tears off Mako’s face. Mako smiled under the attack but couldn’t help but cry harder when Iroh pulled him into a long lingering kiss. It tasted like the salt, from Mako’s tears.

“I love you,” Iroh said, rubbing his thumb across Mako's cheek. “Don’t forget that while I’m gone.”

“Never,” Mako replied. “I love you, too.”

Mako reached into his jacket pocket. “Here,” he said, handing a small photo to Iroh.

Iroh smiled down at the photo of them curled up together, that Mako had jokingly taken months ago.

He placed it in the inner pocket of his jacket over his heart and kissed Mako one last time.

“Be safe,” Mako said. Iroh nodded before heading out the door.

Mako waited till the door was locked behind Iroh, to sink to the floor and cry.


	21. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.  
> A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.  
> Throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss

Mako was usually glad that Lin had managed to strike a deal that let him work as a detective on Mondays and Tuesdays rather than having to work full time as Wu’s babysitter. Today he wasn’t, as Lin was running him into the ground for some reason. It was nearly one in the afternoon and he hadn’t had lunch yet. Lin kept piling paperwork on his desk.

Lin dropped another stack that needed tending to immediately on his desk and Mako lost it. “Boss, can I please go eat food first?” Mako begged.

Lin smirked. “Well now that your lunch date finally bothered to show up and I can stop stalling you, I guess you can,” she replied.

“What lunch date?” Mako asked, turning to see what Lin was staring at. He felt his heart catch in his throat.

He hadn’t seen Iroh in months. The six-month mission had slowly turned into nine, and with each passing day Mako’s fear that Iroh was dead, grew.

Iroh looked tired, and worn down, but there was still a sweet smile on his face as he held out a bundle of roses towards Mako.

Mako pushed the flowers aside gently before throwing his arms around Iroh. He heard Iroh grunt under the force of the embrace.

“Hey,” Iroh said. He sounded breathless.

“Hey,” Mako replied, running his hands across Iroh’s face. He couldn’t believe he was here.

Mako wrapped his arms around Iroh’s neck and pulled the shorter man up into a kiss. Iroh hummed and smiled into the kiss.

There were whooping sounds in the background, no doubt Mako’s co-workers not minding their own business.

“Baby Boss’ boyfriend has returned, maybe now he’ll stop moping around the office,” one of the more senior officers called out, to the laughter of the others.

Mako pulled back. “Stop calling me Baby Boss,” he demanded.

“Yes, sir, Baby Boss, sir,” the officer in question replied.

Mako gave up, he had better things to pay attention to, namely Iroh’s lips.


	22. Coming Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentative kisses given in the dark.

Iroh laid in bed next to Mako for the first time in months. He had insisted they have sex in the dark, explaining that he had a really bad new scar, that he didn't want to focus on at the moment.

Mako had looked concerned but let Iroh have his way.

Mako was running his hand up and down Iroh's right side. Iroh's left was kept pinned to the bed, where Mako couldn't stumble across the scar.

Mako's hand slipped up to Iroh's jaw and pulled him down into a slow sweet kiss. It was different from their first kisses since Iroh came back.

Those had been desperate hellos. These were exploratory kisses, not unlike those from the earlier days of their relationship. They were reacquainting themselves with the other as their lips slid together.

Iroh bit down and Mako rolled his hips against Iroh's. Iroh smiled at the predictability, glad somethings hadn't changed.

Mako's lips slowly trailed across to Iroh's ear, where he proceeded to nibble and kiss the spot that nearly had Iroh seeing stars. It had been a long time since his boyfriend had kissed him there and Iroh had missed it.

He would never tell Mako, but on nights when he felt the most alone, he would rub and pet that spot as he masturbated. It made it easier to imagine Mako was with him.  
Iroh moaned as Mako licked the spot. He was quickly pulled into another slow, nearly skittish kiss.

The kisses surprisingly didn't lead anywhere and the two fell asleep cuddled together.


	23. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap  
> Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.

Mako and Iroh were cuddling on their couch chest to chest as Mako sat in Iroh's lap with his legs on either side of him. They had both been given two weeks off work, though Iroh technically had three months, now that Iroh was back.

According to Iroh Rakio wasn't pleased that he was required to give the General the time off after his mission. Mako had a bad feeling the President was going to continue attacking Iroh over his sexuality.

Iroh rubbed his hand up and down Mako's back and Mako tucked his head further into Iroh's neck.

Mako wrapped his arms around Iroh's waist, running his hand lovingly over Iroh's new scar that traced over his entire left side.

Iroh, who was still slightly self-conscious about his new scar, moved his hand. Mako frowned and pulled back to look at his boyfriend.

Iroh looked sad, so Mako let the moment go and instead pulled him into a kiss.

"My handsome and brave soldier," Mako said cupping Iroh's face.

Iroh smiled shyly at their laps before Mako pulled him into another kiss.

Iroh kissed back, sighing into Mako's mouth. What started as a gentle kiss soon turned heated.

Mako rubbed himself against Iroh's front as they continued their deep kiss.

Iroh bit his lip and Mako grunted as he slid his hips against Mako's.

Iroh moved his hand down to rub against Mako. Mako pushed Iroh sideways till Iroh landed on his back.

Iroh smirked up at him and Mako wasted no time pulling him back into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE before clicking the link, that this is mostly sex and fluff and you should not open it, if that is not what you wish to read, but here is a companion piece to Chapter 17: One Year: [ Here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507168)


	24. Kissing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.  
> Kisses shared under an umbrella.

Iroh grabbed Mako’s hand as the two stood from the table. They had just finished and paid for their first date since Iroh returned, and were now making their way out of the restaurant.

Iroh paused as he noticed the torrential down pour outside. “Ah,” he said, “maybe we should wait here a bit.”

Mako shook his head and held up the umbrella he had brought with him. “We should be fine,” he replied.

Iroh looked between Mako’s umbrella and the rain slamming down on the sidewalk outside the restaurant.

“I don’t think an umbrella is going to stop this,” Iroh said. Mako gave him an unamused look and Iroh gave up. “Alright, I know when to surrender.”

Mako laughed slightly before opening the umbrella as he stepped outside. He waited for Iroh to join him.

Iroh had to give Mako credit, they stayed dry despite how hard the rain came down.

“See,” Mako said, as they made their way across the street. “Perfectly dry, well except our feet.”

Iroh smiled. “I said I surrendered!” he replied, before planting a soft kiss on Mako’s lips. Mako hummed and Iroh could feel a smile curling against his mouth.

Then the wind started blowing with a vengeance, that launched the rain up and under their umbrella, quickly soaking the two to the bone.

“Ah,” Mako said, “this I didn’t plan for!”

Iroh laughed, dragging Mako into an alcove that would protect them from the rain. It was technically the shared entrance of an ice cream parlor and a bookshop, but it served perfectly fine for shelter.

Mako sighed as he put up his umbrella. Iroh felt his breath catch at the way Mako’s hair flopped in his face.

“I love you,” Iroh said. 

Mako looked at him slightly confused. “I love you, too,” Mako replied, anyway.

Iroh smiled up at Mako before dragging the other man down into another kiss. This one was slicker due to the water coating their lips. Iroh deepened the kiss, as the wet strands of Mako’s hair slid through his fingers.

“Yeah,” Iroh said, pulling away slightly, “I really love you.”

Mako didn’t say anything in reply, he just pulled Iroh closer and stole another kiss.


	25. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear.

Iroh hung up the phone with his mother. She had invited Mako and Iroh to Ember Island for a week. Technically Mako had just taken a two-week vacation just two months ago but his boyfriend also never took vacation so he had a lot saved up. He supposed he would just have to ask the man about it.

Mako was sitting on the couch, completely oblivious to Iroh’s movements behind him. Iroh got closer and realized his boyfriend was absorbed in a book. It must be at a good part as Mako was biting his lip and his eyes were darting across the page rapidly.

Iroh snuck up to the back of the sofa and placed a gentle kiss on the shell of Mako’s ear. Mako jumped slightly and Iroh laughed.

“You scared me!” Mako said, popping Iroh on the shoulder with his book. Iroh pouted at being hit, before moving to kiss Mako properly. Mako held up his book as a shield. “No kisses for jerks who interrupt a good book!”

Iroh huffed as Mako went back to reading his book. He watched his boyfriend as different emotions drifted across his face. His attention was soon brought back to Mako’s unprotected ear. Iroh leaned forward and kissed and nipped him there again.

Mako sighed and reached up to pet the short hairs at the back of Iroh’s neck.

“What do you want?” Mako said.

“Oh, well,” Iroh said, “since you asked. A foot massage would be nice and I’d really like you sprawled out in less clothing over our bed.”

Mako tried to stifle his laugh. “I’m kidding, mostly,” Iroh said with another kiss on Mako’s ear. “My mother invited us to Ember Island if you want to go.”

Mako paused for a moment. “Yeah, I think that would be nice.”


	26. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.

“Iroh, I’m dying,” Mako said, as he laid sprawled out over Iroh’s bed. They were only on their second day in the Fire Nation and the heat was already killing Mako. He thought the desert was bad but even his own sweat seemed to be working against him here.

Iroh laughed. “I forgot how hot it could get here, sorry,” he said, rolling over on his stomach.

They had already thrown all the windows of Iroh’s room open, which was a fair few. The vacation home was rather large. They also had the ceiling fan blowing at its highest setting and had given up on clothing and modesty an hour ago.

Mako just hoped no one went wandering past Iroh’s bedroom windows because they would surely get a view if they did.

Mako whined slightly as he felt Iroh cuddle into his side. “It’s too hot for that, get off,” Mako said.

Iroh looked at him in offense.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Mako said. “I only love you so much and dying of heat stroke because you wanted to cuddle, is a line I’m not crossing.”

Iroh pouted. Mako tried to grab his hand but it was pulled away.

Mako frowned and tried to pull Iroh closer. He didn’t budge.

Mako sighed in frustration before sitting up and planting a soft kiss just to the side of Iroh’s mouth.

Iroh’s lip twitched up like it wanted to smile. Mako kissed him there again and the smile stretched fully across Iroh’s face.

Mako laid back down, gracefully suffering through his boyfriend’s hot body laying on top of him. It was slightly gross and uncomfortable, where Iroh and Mako’s bodies suck together with sweat, but it was worth it to be able to trade lazy and content kisses.

Mako nosed at his favorite spot behind Iroh’s ear. “I guess I do love you enough to die of heat stroke,” he joked.


	27. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

Iroh was getting just a bit tired of his family. The summer heat wave had finally cooled down and Iroh wanted to show Mako the island, but his family was more interested in interrogating Mako.

Mako was taking it in stride and seemed to be getting along well with Iroh’s sister. Ursa finally stood up from her seat and Iroh didn’t hesitated to plant himself there instead.

“Hey,” Iroh said, kissing Mako’s cheek. “Let’s make a break for it while we can.”

Mako laughed and nodded, following Iroh from the room.

There was a small pantry where only the cooks bothered to look. They had already headed home for the night though, so no one would be looking in there anytime soon. Iroh pulled Mako in after him and slammed the other man against the wall.

“I just want to spend time with my boyfriend,” Iroh said, burying his head in Mako’s shoulder. “My family is so cruel to keep us separated like that.”

“Iroh, calm down,” Mako said with a laugh. “It was only two hours. We aren’t star-crossed lovers.”

“Feels like it,” Iroh said, licking at Mako’s pulse point.

Mako gasped slightly. “I do feel a sort of longing now that you mention it,” Mako said.

“Yeah,” Iroh said, smirking at Mako, “A longing for my-”

Iroh was cut off as Mako stole a kiss from him.

“Ah, my apologies,” Iroh heard his grandfather say as the door opened behind Mako. “I do have a knack for interrupting you two, don’t I?”

Iroh sighed deeply.

“I’ll just,” Iroh’s grandfather said, “close this back, then.”

Iroh stared blankly at the re-closed door as Mako fell into a laughing fit.


	28. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.

Mako had just meant to plant a simple, sweet kiss on Iroh’s lips as he passed him in the lounge of the beach house. One kiss turned into another, and now Iroh was pulling slightly on his lip.

Mako moaned, leaning in to deepen the kiss and wrapping his arms around Iroh’s back.

The two laid on the sofa trading deep and loving kisses. Mako had somehow ended up on top and was using it to his advantage to hold Iroh in place. Iroh kept trying to take control of the kiss, but Mako wasn’t going to let him this time.

Mako could feel the sun rising in the sky, toward noon. At one point he was sure Lord Zuko had stepped into the room only to quickly leave. Princess Ursa had less issue with interrupting them, but after Iroh shooed her away twice without looking, she gave up.

Mako laughed into the next kiss before pulling apart and resting his head on Iroh’s shoulder. Iroh ran a hand down Mako’s back and the two fell asleep.


	29. Kiss ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.  
> a hoarse whisper “kiss me”

They were finally heading back home from the Fire Nation in Iroh’s private airship. Mako had to wonder why Iroh hadn’t volunteered the transport when they originally headed out towards Ember Island, it was a lot more fun.

Mako was currently pinned to the wall of Iroh’s bedroom, because his airship had a master bedroom in it, of course it did. It wasn’t the typical way Mako had heard of people joining the mile-high club but it was certainly an interesting one, or it would be if Iroh ever stopped teasing him.

“Please,” Mako begged as Iroh skimmed his lips over his neck. Iroh lifted his head up and winked at Mako. “Please,” Mako repeated, leaning forward as if under a spell towards Iroh’s mouth.

“Please, kiss me,” Mako rasped, as Iroh held him arm’s length away. “Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Iroh said, leaning forward and closing the distance. Mako melted into Iroh’s arms and for once, he was the one carried towards the bed.


	30. Lovingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing and realizing that this is the person they love and smiling because they know that the other loves them back just as much

Iroh sighed in relief as he and Mako collapsed into their shared bed. The vacation had been fun, and seeing his family had been good for him, but it didn’t make him less glad to be home.

“I need a vacation from my vacation,” Mako said, curling up into a ball next to Iroh. Iroh nodded in agreement, though technically he still didn’t have to go back to work yet. 

He turned his head to see Mako staring at him. Iroh smiled at the bleary-eyed look Mako was giving him.

He leaned over to kiss him and couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He loved this man more than anything. The only thing that made his love sweeter was knowing the man across from him, trying and failing to trade sleepy kisses, loved him back.

Mako finally fell asleep with his mouth pressed against Iroh’s cheek. Iroh smiled harder and laid Mako down on the bed properly. He ran his hand through Mako’s hair before snuggling into Mako’s side and burying his face in Mako’s neck.

As, Iroh finally succumbed to sleep himself, he knew this was the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with.


	31. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.  
> Soft kissing to both of them kissing passionately not letting each other go even though they have to leave  
> one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other  
> starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion

Mako was putting up the dishes in their kitchen when he felt Iroh press up against his back. Mako could feel Iroh’s skin brushing against his own, which told him his boyfriend was just as shirtless as he was.

“What’s the plan for tonight,” Iroh asked, kissing his cheek. 

It was currently Mako’s day off and the weekend started tomorrow. Iroh was supposed to be getting ready for work.

Iroh had recently been forced back to work and was going slightly crazy over it. He missed being off.

While Iroh was constantly complaining about the amount of paperwork he had to wade through after so long away, Mako would rather have him home and bored out of his mind that have him back in the field. 

Currently the paperwork backlog was the only thing protecting him from Raiko sending him back out again.

As a General, Iroh was technically not supposed to be doing any black out missions and was only supposed to be out with the troops during battle. Mako was personally offended on Iroh’s behalf that he was being used as a foot soldier. Iroh didn’t seem to care one way or the other though.

While the two normally went out on nights like tonight, Mako was contemplating a lazy day, or maybe a lazy weekend.

“I’d really like to just stay home and spend time together here when you get home,” Mako said, turning off the sink and turning in Iroh’s arms.

Iroh hummed. “Order take out and laze around the whole weekend doing nothing but cuddling and kissing and fucking?” Iroh asked.

“Well,” Mako said stretching the word, “I wasn’t going to say it that way but yeah.”

Iroh laughed before pulling Mako down into a kiss. Iroh went to pull away and Mako grabbed the back of his head and dragged him back into the kiss. They had started off as soft pecks but now Iroh was biting Mako’s bottom lip and Mako felt his legs turn to jelly.

“I need to get ready for work,” Iroh whispered into Mako’s mouth. Mako took a deep breath. 

“Call in sick,” he whispered, pulling the other man’s mouth to his and sucking lightly on his bottom lip.

“I can do that,” Iroh whispered, before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Mako’s waist.

Mako groaned and carried his boyfriend back to their room. This man drove him crazy.


	32. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.

“Do we need eggs?” Mako asked. “I was going to make ramen tonight but I have no clue if we have eggs for it. Do you remember?”

Iroh tried to rack his brain. He saw the fridge just that morning when making breakfast but he couldn’t for the life of him remember.

“Just get a smaller carton of them, enough to make ramen and if we don’t have eggs we can grab more later,” Iroh suggested. 

He grabbed their cart and pushed it out of the cold aisle and towards the produce.

He was brought to a halt by Mako grabbing the back of his shirt. He turned to see his boyfriend looking over the meat selections.

“Well, we aren’t low on that at home,” Iroh joked. Mako shot him an unamused look as he pulled out a packet of steak.

“You’re horrible,” Mako said, stealing the cart back.

Iroh laughed.

Iroh waited as Mako looked through the produce. He was arguably better at finding the best out of a selection, something left over from his childhood on the streets.

Iroh slid a small thing of sticky buns into the cart, pouting cutely at Mako in the hopes his boyfriend wouldn’t tell him no. Mako rolled his eyes but let Iroh have the sticky buns.

Iroh smiled before the section in the front of the store caught his attention. The health and hygiene section.

He knew shampoo was on their list, Mako had started using his, which meant they went through it twice as fast. Iroh would grab two bottles this time, since Mako never did. He looked over Mako’s shoulder at the list.

Shampoo was all they needed but if it cut down their shopping trip, Iroh was glad to grab it while Mako continued studying produce.

As he walked down the aisle, he noticed a section tucked in the corner. It’s was the sex health section. Iroh blanked on whether they had lube and condoms. He knew they did two nights ago, but he couldn’t remember if they needed more.

He grabbed the shampoo and left.

“Hey,” he whispered into Mako’s ear, hoping the woman drooling over his boyfriend couldn’t hear him. “Do we have lube and condoms at home or do I need to grab some?”

Mako turned to whisper back. “I think so, but is it ever a problem to have excess of either of those things? Though at this point we really don’t need condoms,” Mako replied.

“Makes clean up easier,” Iroh pointed out, “but I’ll go grab some. They have flavored lube do you want me to grab that or regular?”

“What flavors,” Mako asked.

“Vanilla, cherry and for some reason bubblegum,” Iroh answered.

Mako turned to look at him oddly and Iroh shrugged.

“Just get regular lube,” he replied.

He was apparently too loud, as the woman who had been staring at them gasped.

“Sure thing, love,” Iroh said, lifting Mako’s hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. He was good humored as he left his blushing boyfriend awkwardly avoiding the nosy woman behind.


	33. Pouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person

“Come on Mako, it won’t be that bad,” Iroh said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.

“No, this is the worst thing that could have happened. How could Chief Beifong let this happen to me?” Mako asked.

“I mean, the President told her to,” Iroh replied. Apparently Raiko had given up on going after Iroh and now seemed to be targeting Mako.

“I don’t care what that moron wants! I’m a detective not a babysitter! Why should guarding Wu be a full-time job for anyone! It should be rotational! Now I have to stay with the fool, twenty-four seven, in his apartment, hotel room, whatever?” Mako ranted.

Iroh’s heart felt heavy as he watched his boyfriend stand up to pace around the room.

“I’m so tired of this targeted attack, and it’s a targeted attack, he won’t leave us alone,” Mako yelled. “I have my own apartment, why can’t Wu just have a night time detail? Why do I have to wake up at midnight and be expected to fight with my life, should Wu be attacked. It’s stupid.”

“It is,” Iroh agreed, standing to cut off Mako’s pacing. “Which is why Chief Beifong is going to bat for you. Let’s just calm down until we know its official. Beifong is like us, she’s not going to let Raiko’s bias drive his choice in this matter without a fight.”

Mako sighed, the fight dropping from his shoulders. His lips were still pulled into a pout.

Iroh dropped a kiss on his lips and smiled. Mako’s lips stretched into a matching smile as Iroh pulled away.

“I don’t want to sleep in a bed without you, again,” Mako said, wrapping his arms around Iroh’s waist.

“Hopefully, you won’t have to,” Iroh replied, pulling his boyfriend in tighter as they swayed back and forth in place.


	34. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting kisses....the sweet little light ones

Mako nodded as he listened to Lin talk on the other side of the line. He could see Iroh anxiously biting his lip as he watched Mako. Iroh had been pretending the idea of Mako moving in with Wu didn’t bother him, but Mako knew it was a front.

“So, no, to answer your question you will not need to stay with Wu, but you will be in charge of the night detail that does watch him which means you will constantly be on call,” Lin said. “Raiko back petaled really quick when I reminded him whose child I was and who my friends were. We have a lot of pull with the world because of our parents and while we don’t really use it, its always an option. Raiko cares more about his poll numbers than messing with you and General Iroh. Don’t worry about him anymore.”

Mako let out a sigh of relief and saw Iroh relax slightly out of the corner of his eye. “Thank you,” Mako said. “If you have nothing else, I’m going to go. Night Chief.”

“Night, Detective,” he heard before hanging up the phone.

“Well,” Iroh asked, wringing his hands in his lap.

Mako didn’t answer. He sat down across from Iroh and pulled his hands into his own before placing a soft kiss on Iroh’s lips.

He dropped another on his cheek before pulling back. Iroh looked calmer but still slightly anxious.

“I don’t have to move in with Wu,” Mako said, kissing the top of Iroh’s head. Iroh sighed in relief. “Chief somehow kept me working at the station on Mondays. I’m going to be on call every night though for Wu.”

“So long as those nights are spent with me, I could care less,” Iroh said, collapsing into Mako’s lap.

Mako kissed him again as Iroh’s arms wound around his neck.


	35. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise kiss from the one who never makes the first move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of had to stretch this one as they both usually make the first move.

Mako wasn’t what Iroh would consider a romantic soul. He was too pragmatic for that and while his boyfriend never really hesitated to return affection, outside of emotional moments or moments of comfort, Mako tended to follow not lead.

Which was why Iroh was surprised to come home to their dining room table nicely decorated with a candle in the center. Two plates of food sat on the table and Mako was standing next to one of the chairs waiting on him.

“Welcome home,” Mako said, nervously.

Iroh smiled brightly. “What’s all this?” Iroh asked, dropping his stuff at the door and walking into the room. While his military uniform was nicely made, it looked a bit rough next to Mako’s suit.

“I, um,” Mako said, looking down to regather himself. “It’s the anniversary of the day we met.”

Iroh looked up at him in surprise.

“I know, I know,” Mako said, holding his hands up in surrender. “We weren’t exactly into each other back then, there was more to worry about at the time than an attractive guy being nearby but, I don’t know. I woke up this morning and realized what day it was and got emotional, so I did this.”

“Mako,” Iroh whispered, still not knowing how to respond to this. He was left speechless by the thought Mako put into this.

“It’s just,” Mako said. “This is the longest I’ve ever been in a relationship. This is the happiest I have ever been in a relationship and I wanted to do something special for you. I never would have guessed four years ago that we would be here now, particularly because I was right in the middle of drama with Korra and Asami.”

“You know,” Iroh said, sitting at the table. Mako sat down with him. “When I met you, I thought you were cute. I also wasn’t sure if you were jailbait or not. I did know whatever was going on with you and your friends was not a situation I wanted in the middle of, so I just left it alone.”

Mako blushed slightly. “I was attracted to you at the time too, but I didn’t know I liked guys back then and I thought my attraction to you was aggression because I thought you were a threat. I don’t know my mind was all over the place back then,” Mako said with a laugh.

“Where do the rose petals lead?” Iroh asked, mischievously as he followed the rose petal trail into their open bedroom door where a pile of them were laid out on the bed.

“Oh, yeah,” Mako said. “That’s a bit cringey, isn’t it?”

“It’s cute,” Iroh said. “You’re cute, for doing this. My cute, sweet boyfriend.”

“Stop calling me cute,” Mako said.

“Cute, cute, cute,” Iroh said leaning across the table. Mako stopped him with a kiss.

“I love you,” Mako said, “but I’m not cute.”

Iroh laughed.


	36. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.

Mako looked down at his watch, wondering just where Iroh could possibly be this late at night. They had planned a dinner date for after work. Rather, after Iroh’s work as Mako had the day off.

Iroh was at least twenty minutes late at this point and Mako was worried his boyfriend wasn’t going to make it. It wouldn’t be the first time Iroh had to cancel at the last minute, but he usually called either before Mako left the house, or on the rare occasion the restaurant to let him know.

The waiter staff was starting to talk, so were the patrons around him. If this was a first date Mako might be concerned their rumors were true and he was stood up, but Iroh would have some nerve standing him up this late into their relationship.

Iroh arrived right as Mako was about to ask to borrow the restaurant phone to call Iroh’s office.

“Hey,” Iroh said, coming up behind Mako. He dropped a kiss on Mako’s lips as Mako leaned up. “Sorry I’m late. Things got crazy at the last minute.”

“It’s fine,” Mako said, smiling as Iroh slid into the booth across from him.

His boyfriend’s hair was standing on end, telling Mako whatever happened had him stressed enough to run his hands through it.

“You’re here now and that’s what matters,” Mako said, grabbing Iroh’s hand across the table.


	37. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.
> 
> being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward

They were going to get kicked out of the bar.

Iroh wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to care with a tipsy Mako planted firmly in his lap.

No one had said anything yet, which was probably due to how tucked up in the corner the two of them were. Unless you really had to pee, you weren’t going to see them as they practically devoured each other’s mouths.

Iroh was beginning to think this kiss would never end, as Mako held his head in place. Mako seemed to think there was some kind of reward in the back of Iroh’s throat, it was the only explanation for how thoroughly his boyfriend was kissing him.

Mako’s tongue slid over the top of Iroh’s and Iroh’s sucked in a breath. It was slightly odd as his mouth was still firmly attached to Mako’s. They were apparently, sharing oxygen at this point. It was the only explanation for how they were managing to kiss for so long.

Iroh’s neck went pliant as Mako curved it backwards. Mako sat up on his knees and pulled Iroh in tighter as he toward over him.

Iroh couldn’t take it anymore and broke the kiss.

“You drive me crazy,” Iroh said, his eyes still firmly closed as he dropped a kiss on Mako’s brow.

Mako didn’t reply other than to try and pull Iroh into another heart pounding kiss. He was stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

“Um, excuse me sirs?” The waitress asked. “If you wish to continue your, um, embrace, you will need to find somewhere else to do so.”

Iroh’s entire face went red.

“Of course, my apologies,” Iroh said, standing and dragging his boyfriend from the bar. Iroh hadn’t dipped into the alcohol this time, and as such buddle his boyfriend into his car and planted himself in the driver’s seat.

He was about to start the car when Mako’s hand slid around his neck and Iroh was thoroughly distracted for the next ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a sleep, walker/talker and...I don't recall posting the chapter I posted yesterday at all. I was so confused when I realized which prompt I was on. I'm just glad asleep me didn't post them out of order.


	38. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss that leaves a tingly feeling for the whole day and makes you want more

“Love you,” Mako said, as he headed out the door to another day of guarding Prince Wu. “Wish me luck on not strangling my charge.”

Iroh laughed. “He’s not that bad, Mako, Wu and I were friends as kids. He’s a bit much but his heart's in the right place at the end of the day,” Iroh said, pulling Mako in close before he could make it out the door.

Mako practically melted against the door as Iroh pulled him into a kiss. It was a simple kiss but something about it sent tingles down Mako’s spine and he was left standing stupidly in the doorway when Iroh pulled away.

“Have a good day at work, I love you,” Iroh said, gesturing Mako out the door.

Mako nodded, slightly out of it as he headed towards Prince Wu’s hotel room.

Mako felt like he was in a daze the whole day. The tingly feeling never fully faded, hanging around his scalp and occasionally sending sparks through his body. He couldn’t wait to see Iroh again that night. 

Somehow not even Wu managed to throw off Mako’s trance.

When he finally made it home, he immediately pushed Iroh against the fridge.

“Whoa, mmm,” Iroh said, humming into the kiss as he melted in Mako’s arms.

“Your kiss this morning has been tormenting me all day,” Mako whispered against Iroh’s mouth.

“Sorry,” Iroh said with a laugh.

Mako hummed. “Oh, you will be,” he said, turning off the stove, so whatever Iroh was cooking wouldn’t burn.


	39. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where both are breathless from the kisses

Mako had to wonder where their ability to kiss endlessly had gone. Maybe it was only a Drunk Mako skill, because Iroh was currently stealing his breath away and not giving it back.

Iroh pulled back, gasping. He took a deep breath but Mako who had somewhat regained lung function, pulled him back down before he could catch his own breath.

Revenge was sweet as he could feel Iroh desperately leaning into the kiss before hesitantly pulling apart from lack of oxygen.

“Hold up,” Iroh said. “I’m getting dizzy.”

Mako though he was joking at first but quickly realized Iroh was serious. Iroh was breathing deeply and swaying back and forth. Mako was panting himself as he took to rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

“You okay?” Mako asked.

“Got lightheaded,” Iroh said, laying down fully on their bed.

Mako laughed. “Sprits, we almost killed you with kisses,” Mako said.

“What a way to go, though,” Iroh said. He wrapped his hand around the back of Mako’s neck. Mako nearly pulled away thinking Iroh was planning to start kissing again after nearly passing out. Instead Iroh merely started petting the back of Mako’s neck.

Mako decided that was enough for the night and laid down next to Iroh after turning the bedside lamp off. Iroh snuggled deeply into his side and the two drifted off to sleep together as their breathing, finally back to normal, synced up.


	40. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss pressed to the top of the head.  
> Top of head kisses

“Ah, Chief, why’d you tell on me,” Mako whined as Iroh came barreling into his hospital room. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, sure kid,” Lin said, rolling her eyes, “just completely unconscious for three hours, no big deal. He’s your medical power of attorney kid, he had to be called.”

“Are you okay?” Iroh asked, skidding to a stop by his bed. A nurse came into the room after him, huffing slightly.

“Do you know him?” She asked.

“Sadly,” Mako said, shaking his head as his boyfriend started examining him from head to toe.

“Okay,” she said, huffing out another breath. “For future reference, please stop by the reception before making a break for it down the hall.”

“Sorry,” Iroh muttered, absentmindedly as he continued looking Mako over.

“Iroh,” Mako said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “I don’t think you’re going to find anything the doctors wouldn’t have.”

“Are you okay?” Iroh repeated, looking down at him with wide eyes.

Mako sighed. This was exactly why he didn’t want to tell Iroh until he was home. Mako was perfectly fine, small concussion aside. There was no need for Iroh to be panicking.

“I’m okay,” Mako said. “In fact, the doctor just left the room for my release papers.”

“What happened?” Iroh asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

“Your genius lover over here, had a building collapse on top of him,” Lin answered for him. “It was a building taken over by spirit vines that a gang was using as storage for their contraband and Detective Wise Guy decided to go in alone, as he’s been told to stop doing, and the building turned out to be booby trapped. Your boob of a boyfriend got trapped under the rubble. Luckily, he was pulled out in time and brought here. He was out long enough they had me contact you.”

“Chief,” Mako whined again.

“What?” Lin demanded, daring Mako to keep questioning her. Mako dropped it and turned to his boyfriend.

Iroh looked extremely rattled.

“Hey,” Mako said, squeezing Iroh’s hand, “I’m okay, promise.”

“Okay,” Iroh said, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Mako’s head. “I just don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Mako felt his chest tighten for his boyfriend. Mako had thought the same thing several times throughout their relationship, particularly the nine months Iroh was gone. Neither of them had ever said it out loud before. Saying it out loud made it real. Saying it out loud meant they had to acknowledge just how serious their relationship was.

As Mako looked up at his boyfriend, he realized maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.


	41. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead  
> Kiss on the forehead

Iroh was staring down at whatever report he was looking over with determination.

Mako had been watching his boyfriend’s frustration grow the longer he looked over the document. Iroh’s dinner had been left next to him, but it had long since gone cold. It was verging on midnight and Mako had enough.

“I’m going to heat your dinner back up,” Mako whispered into Iroh’s ear, making the other man jump. “Then you will put that file away, eat your dinner, and come to bed with me.”

Iroh’s sighed deeply. “Mako, it’s only,” he said looking up at the clock, his eyes widened, “ah, it’s midnight then. I’m sorry, this thing with Kuvira has gone from suspicious to alarming. There are rumors of labor camps and I just, can’t wrap my mind around it. How could someone do something like that?”

“Absolute power, corrupts absolutely,” Mako said.

“Yes,” Iroh replied. “I suppose my family would know that better than most.”

Mako winced slightly. That wasn’t what he had been aiming for.

Iroh closed his file. A frown still took up his face and Mako leaned forward to kiss him.

He kissed the pout on his lips first before planting a soft kiss on his forehead to work the worried creases there out. Iroh smiled softly and his face relaxed.  
Mako ran a hand through Iroh’s hair, before grabbing his plate of food to re-heat it.

Iroh followed him into the kitchen and ate without a fuss. When he was done, he swept Mako up into his arms and carried him to bed.


	42. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming chapters is hard sometimes and I don't have much brain power at 4:30 am.

Iroh had just stepped out of the shower and saw Mako bent over digging through the cabinet under their sink. The temptation was too much.

The towel cracked through the air and smacked Mako on the ass.

“Ow,” Mako said, rubbing his rear where the towel had hit. “You fucker.”

Iroh laughed and wrapped the towel around his waist like he had originally intended. “Sorry, shouldn’t have had your ass out like that,” he said.

Mako pouted as Iroh came up to him. Mako looked away playfully when Iroh wrapped his arms around him, resting his hands on his rear.

“Really?” Mako asked, as Iroh squeezed slightly. Iroh just laughed before leaning up to kiss Mako.

Mako placed a hand on the back of Iroh’s head to pull him in closer.

Iroh’s eyes fluttered closed as Mako started swaying them back and forth as they kissed. Iroh felt the pulse in his neck start fluttering as he continued to slowly and sweetly trade kisses with Mako.

They finally pulled away and Iroh couldn’t find the strength to open his eyes. Instead, he rested his head on Mako’s shoulder and felt his boyfriend’s head come to rest on top of his own.

Mako’s hand slid down from the back of Iroh’s neck to rub across Iroh’s back in relaxing circles. Iroh released his grip on Mako’s butt and wrapped his arms tightly around Mako’s waist. They were still swaying back and forth and Iroh’s heart had never felt so full.

Iroh finally pulled away, knowing if he didn’t do it then, he’d die in Mako’s arms with only a towel around his waist.

He dropped as kiss on Mako’s chin before pulling back fully and opening his eyes.

“I love you, but we are both going to be late for work at this point,” Iroh said, bringing a hand up to push Mako’s hair from his face.

Mako sighed but nodded and the two returned to their morning routine.


	43. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make the other shut up from the idiotic nonsense the other is talking about but hey you both enjoy it so the other person is going to say idiotic nonsense more often

Mako was holding his boyfriend’s hand as they walked down the street together. They were having, not really an argument per se, but they certainly weren’t agreeing with one another.

“I just don’t get what the big deal is,” Iroh said, waving his hand dismissively through the air. “I’ve always been fine when speeding! The only officer that’s ever given me a ticket is you.”

“Yeah,” Mako said, “because no one else is brave enough to give the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation a ticket, but that doesn’t put you above the law. Speeding isn’t a joke, Iroh, you could seriously get hurt. You could seriously hurt someone else. Think about it, please. You freaked out when I was in the hospital because a building collapsed on me, how do you think I would feel knowing you were in the hospital because you crashed while speeding?”

“I’m a highly skilled driver,” Iroh argued.

“Sure, but things happen,” Mako said, getting slightly irritated with his boyfriend’s flippancy. “What if someone hits you because you speed through an intersection? Even if you had the right of way, you’d still be the cause of the accident, as you would have been going faster than the legal limit. You can’t control other drivers Iroh, and if you are the one acting out of the norm, they can’t predict what you’re doing.”

Iroh huffed. “If the law really didn’t want people doing it, they would give a harsher punishment,” Iroh claimed.

“I don’t know how to explain to you that the current fine for speeding like you do, can literally financially destroy someone who isn’t rich,” Mako said. His mouth twitched into a frown. “I swear, you have zero concept of money, sometimes.”

Iroh opened his mouth, but Mako had enough.

Iroh couldn’t try another stupid argument with his mouth occupied. Mako yanked Iroh to the side of the sidewalk and stuck his tongue down the other man’s throat.  
Iroh moaned into his mouth and Mako pulled back.

“I’ll have to argue with you more if this is the result,” Iroh said, leaning back against the wall behind him. Mako ignored his comment and stepped forward until he was pinned to said wall.

“You know what Iroh,” Mako whispered, biting at Iroh sweet spot below his ear, “you’re right. The punishment is too light, which is why I’m not going to write you anymore tickets.”

“Oh?” Iroh said, confusion clear on his face.

“Yeah,” Mako said, biting slightly at the shell of Iroh ear. “Next time I catch you speeding, you just won’t get sex until you can prove you can drive normally.”

Mako pulled away from Iroh abruptly.

Iroh was staring at him dumbly.

“Wait, what? You can’t!” Iroh said, following Mako, as Mako took off down the street.

“Watch me,” Mako said, in a sing song voice.

Iroh huffed. “Can we go back to you shutting me up with kisses? I liked that punishment better,” Iroh said, with a pout.

“Oh, but I can do both,” Mako said. He grabbed Iroh’s hand again as the two crossed the street together. Iroh now arguing with him about his new punishments.


	44. Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both leaning against each other supporting each other up
> 
> Warning: Alcohol and drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay!

They we slightly drunk. Iroh could admit that but at least they had gotten drunk in their own home, instead of at a bar this time.

Mako had stood up to go get another drink but started tumbling. Iroh caught him, somewhat, and slowed his descent to the floor.

“Ah,” Mako said, “help me up?”

Iroh really didn’t want to try standing but Mako wasn’t getting off the floor without help. Iroh stood, waiting for the world to stop spinning, before pulling Mako up.

Mako swayed into him and Iroh barely stopped them from falling backwards.

“Thanks,” Mako said, leaning in to kiss him.

Iroh leaned into the kiss himself, knowing the connection of their mouths, really was the only thing keeping the two of them standing. He braced his hands on Mako’s shoulders before pulling back.

“I might need help to the kitchen,” Mako whispered.

“No more, you’ll poison yourself,” Iroh said.

“What?” Mako asked. “No, we’ve only had three drinks in as many hours, that makes no sense. One more won’t hurt.”

Mako tried to walk to the kitchen by himself only for Iroh to catch him again. Iroh followed Mako to their kitchen, against his better judgment. Mako picked up the shot glass he had been using to measure with and Iroh froze.

“Yeah, no more Mako,” Iroh said, snatching the shot glass from Mako’s hand.

“What? Why?” Mako asked.

“Because, you’ve been using a double shot glass to measure this entire time!” Iroh said.

“What? No,” Mako said.

Iroh placed the shot glass on the counter before pulling down a normal shot glass. Mako looked at the two shot glasses side by side before groaning.

“Fuck, okay you were right, let’s go to bed,” Mako said.

Iroh and Mako both stumbled over to their bedroom and collapsed on their bed.

“Our heads are going to hate us in the morning,” Iroh said.

“Probably,” Mako said, snuggling close to Iroh and sliding his hand down his stomach.

“We are both basically six drinks in, that’s not happening,” Iroh said, grabbing his hand before it made it to its destination.

“Quitter’s talk,” Mako mumbled.

“Sleep, Mako,” Iroh said, turning to kiss Mako’s brow. Mako had already fallen asleep and Iroh wasted no time following his lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This idea came from my mom doing the exact same thing to my dad and I. We only had two but all three of us were feeling more drunk than tipsy and when my dad went in the kitchen to put his cup up he saw the double shot glass on the counter and realized what happened.


	45. Park Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.

Iroh had surprised Mako with a picnic date. Mako had been slightly hesitant at first but the two of them were now seated at the park Asami had created in Korra’s honor. It was slightly awkward having a statue of his ex-girlfriend looking over their date, so Mako made Iroh set up the blanket out of the statue’s sight. They ended up next to the river and in the shade of a small walking bridge.

Iroh had made some traditional Fire Nation dishes, including pepper-poppers and sliced chili powder mangos. Their main meal were fried dumplings with minced steak, scallions and ginger in them. They certainly had a kick to them but they were nothing compared to other foods in the Fire Nation.

Mako ate his without the dipping sauce Iroh made, because that was unnaturally spicy, though you wouldn’t know it from the way Iroh was practically drinking it.  
With their meal finished the two took to cuddling on their blanket as they told stories about their day and traded the occasional kiss here and there.

Iroh deepened one such kiss, pulling Mako closer and swiping his tongue across Mako’s bottom lip. Mako opened his mouth but instead of deepening the kiss even more, Iroh pulled back and blew air into his mouth before standing up and running off.

Mako blinked in surprise before taking off after his boyfriend. He caught him, tackling him to the ground by the pond. Iroh laughed as he looked up at Mako.

Mako smirked down at his boyfriend before kissing him properly, not even caring that Korra’s statue was staring straight at them.


	46. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.  
> Starting with nose kisses before moving on to soft kisses

Mako woke up to an odd sensation against his cheek. It was a light fluttering sensation, that his sleepy mind eventually realized was simply Iroh's eyelashes rubbing against his face, as the other man slowly woke up.

Mako smiled slightly and rolled over till he was straddling Iroh's waist. Iroh made a small noise of confusion before fully waking up.

"Morning," Iroh said, sliding his hands around Mako's hips.

"Morning," Mako repeated. He leaned down slightly and rubbed his nose against Iroh's. Iroh smiled and nuzzled back.

Mako broke the soft, playful nose kisses, with an actual one. Iroh didn't take much convincing to change tactics, which lead to the two of them trading soft, sweet kisses until Mako's alarm clock startled them apart.

Mako and Iroh looked at one another before laughing.

"Love you," Iroh said, placing one last gentle kiss on Mako's lips.

"Love you too," Mako replied, "but I'm going to be late, because of you."

"Wu can wait," Iroh said, holding tightly to Mako.

Mako hummed. "Wu can wait," he repeated.


	47. Green-eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous kiss

Iroh was panicking slightly. His mother was in the same restaurant as him and was seated with President Raiko and a few other dignitaries. He very much didn’t want to be dragged into their conversation, but their table was blocking the exit and the wait staff was starting to give him a funny look for sitting alone at a table well past when he and meal partner had paid. The Commander Iroh had been having lunch with had long since left, making Iroh’s actions even odder.

Then he found his saving grace. Never mind that Prince Wu, Avatar Korra and Miss Sato were sitting with him. Iroh spotted Mako and knew, even if his company wouldn’t help Iroh, he would.

“Hey,” Iroh said sliding into the booth next to Mako. It caused Miss Sato to have to slide in closer to Avatar Korra, but Iroh didn’t particularly care, even if the two did look slightly mad at one another. “Mind if I sit you with until Raiko and my mother leave? I really don’t wish to talk to the President right now, or ever, really.”

“Whoa,” Avatar Korra said. “What did he do to you?”

“Sent me on a deadly mission when he found out I liked men, most likely in an attempt to get me killed,” Iroh said, his voice slightly bitter.

Avatar Korra’s eyes went wide. 

Iroh looked around the table as the conversation lulled, and realized with startling clarity that the people around it were his boyfriend’s two ex-girlfriends, and the guy who had a very unsubtle crush on him. That wasn’t an idea that made him feel too great.

“Well,” Wu said, “as fascinating as this political drama is, my royal bladder is about to explode. Mako, come on, I need you to stand guard.”

“What?” Iroh asked. “Why do you need him to go to the bathroom with you?”

Iroh wasn’t a jealous person by nature, but Wu’s reliance on Mako rubbed him the wrong way.

“I'm not gonna hold your hand every time you have to empty your royal bladder. Go to the bathroom on your own for once,” Mako said. Iroh squeezed his boyfriend’s leg, hearing how irritated the other man was.

Iroh noticed his mother leaving out of the corner of his eye and sighed with relief as Wu dejectedly said, “Fine,” before standing.

Iroh stood at the same time, making Wu pause.

“It’s been fun, but Raiko’s gone and I’m free, so I’m leaving before someone else comes,” Iroh said. He leaned down and pulled Mako into a kiss. “Love you, see you at home.”

Iroh looked around the table and felt his chest swell with satisfaction at the shocked looks on the other three people’s faces, while his boyfriend looked slightly dazed.

“Love you, too,” Mako said, smiling up at him softly.

Iroh kissed him again, before bowing to the other three and exiting the restaurant. If he had a bounce to his step as he did so, that was his business and his business only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite that I've written so far. Idk Iroh's just so petty.
> 
> Anyway, we've entered season 4 territory. Wu get's kidnapped after this but Iroh left and can't be bothered to care. 
> 
> "Hey, Iroh, could you help us find Wu?"
> 
> "Sounds like a you problem, babe!"


	48. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss

It was sloppy and desperate and slipped in between fear and adrenaline and order and chaos.

It was grounding and destabilizing at the same time.

It was a hello, a goodbye, an I love you, a don't go where I can't follow, type of kiss.

"I have to report to the front, they need me there," Iroh said, leaning back from the kiss Mako had pulled him into, as the City prepared for war.

"I know," Mako said, his voice weak. "I have to report to Chief Beifong, I need to help evacuate the City."

"I hate your job, have I ever told you that?" Iroh said, rubbing his thumb across Mako’s cheek.

"Back at you," Mako joked.

They looked at each other and the chaos around them slowed down.

"Don't, don't leave," Iroh stuttered, before changing tactics. "Be safe. I'll see you when the dust settles."

It was a promise. A promise neither of them had the power to keep or break, themselves, but a promise they both made all the same.

"When the dust settles," Mako said, squeezing Iroh’s hand.

Iroh licked his lips and nodded, standing to his full height. "Detective," Iroh said, nodding at him. His lip trembled slightly.

"General," Mako replied, professionalism taking over to keep them from breaking down.

They walked away from each other, each step feeling further away from their greatest happiness and closer to their potential graves.


	49. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I almost lost you” kiss  
> “War’s End” kiss

Iroh stumbled towards where the giant metal monstrosity had blown up. His heart was in his throat the whole time, as he rushed towards where he hoped Mako was. He tried not to think of what could have potentially happened to his boyfriend.

“Mako,” he called when he got to the huge crater in the ground. “Mako?”

“Over here,” Mako called. His voice sounded rough and he went into a coughing fit after shouting.

Iroh barreled into the direction of his voice, finding him leaning against a tree with his brother close by.

“Mako,” Iroh said, his voice breaking slightly as he slid his hands around Mako’s face. “I saw the explosion from the battle field and I ran as fast as I could. I thought, I thought –”

Iroh’s throat closed up as a knot formed in the back of it. He couldn’t get the words out.

“Hey,” Mako said, his voice still strained, “Hey, I’m here. I wouldn’t say I’m fine, but I’m alive.”

“What happened?” Iroh asked, leaning into Mako.

“A lot,” Mako answered, smiling sheepishly when Iroh glared at him. “I destroyed the Colossus.”

Iroh stared at him in amazement. “How?”

“I kind of blew it up by overworking it with continuous lightning,” Mako said, rubbing the back of his head and showing Iroh his injured arm. Iroh stared at it in horror.

“What, but how were you planning to get out?” Iroh asked. “You’d have to stay to keep up the lightning.”

Mako didn’t answer. He just clinched his jaw and stared at Iroh.

“You didn’t plan on making it out,” Iroh said, the world spiraling around him, “I almost lost you.”

“Iroh, you have to understand, it’s as much my job to protect the city as it is yours,” Mako said. “It was something I had to do.”

“I know,” Iroh whispered, his voice breaking. “I know.”

He grabbed the back of Mako’s head and pulled him close. Mako melted into the kiss, his injured arm safely tucked between them and his uninjured arm wrapping around Iroh’s back.

“I love you,” Iroh said as they pulled back.

“I love you, too,” Mako replied.

Iroh was shaking slightly. He had planned this all out before hand, and in the traditional Fire Nation royal fashion, even had a headpiece made for Mako hidden in their apartment, but waiting after what just happened didn’t seem right.

Iroh dropped to his knees at Mako’s feet. “Would, would you” Iroh stuttered, feeling the eyes of the surrounding people on them, “Would you watch the sunrise with me every morning, and the sunset every night?”

Mako’s breath caught.

Their surroundings went completely silent, save for Miss Sato whispering an explanation to Avatar Korra, “It’s a Fire Nation marriage proposal.”

Mako collapsed to his knees across from Iroh. “Yeah,” Mako said, tears running down his face, “Nothing sounds better.”

Iroh pulled him into another kiss that was only broken by Bolin freaking out.

“So, was anyone going to tell me my brother was dating someone, or was I just supposed to find out when he got engaged?” Bolin asked.

“Bolin,” Mako said, nervously, standing, “I meant to tell you but it wasn’t something to put in a letter and then we got into that fight and I-”

“No, I get it,” Bolin said. “Does he make you happy?”

“Then I’ve ever been,” Mako said, unaware of how quickly that statement made Iroh’s heart beat.

Bolin nodded before sweeping Iroh up into a back breaking hug that had him lifted off the ground.

“Welcome to the family, brother,” Bolin said.

Iroh wasn’t quite sure how to react at first before he smiled brightly. “Glad to be here,” Iroh replied before laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go but there will be a sequel eventually and I'm making this story a small series so people can find the other stories to it easier.


	50. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a minor update due to me finding out more information about Seven Vows of a Hindu Wedding.

Mako's hands shook as he slowly lifted the last and largest cup of sake to his lips. When Iroh had originally walked him through the Fire Nation style wedding, Mako's head had spun.

First was a visit to their family shrines, just the two of them, for blessings on the morning of the wedding. Mako had expected it to be rather one sided, until Iroh showed him his own family's shrine that he had tracked down, just so Mako could have such a moment on their wedding day.

Mako's mother wasn't a part of it, but her sister said that would soon be remedied. They had no clue she had passed, they merely thought communication had been lost. It was the same situation that had happened with their father. Apparently both Mako’s parents had run off to Republic City when young.

It was a very emotional moment for Mako, being able to reconnect with that side of his family, and left them late to the main part of the wedding. He invited them to the wedding, only his Aunt and her daughter were free to attend, but that was enough for Mako.

When they reached the palace, they were dressed in robes of red and gold. Iroh wore a set of traditional Fire Nation armor, something that left Mako sweating with desire.

Iroh had grown out his hair in the year of their engagement, the long engagement being a test in the Fire Nation to temper the passions the people were well known for. If the engagement could last a year, the marriage would supposedly last a lifetime. Mako hoped with everything that was true.

Iroh’s hair was now bundled up in a top knot, with the Crown Prince headpiece Avatar Roku was well known for, a top his head.

Mako's own hair was also grown out for the ceremony, knowing he would need it for the headpiece Iroh had made for him as a sign of Mako’s joining the royal family.

Hair was ridiculously important to the Fire Nation, so the tradition didn’t surprise Mako at all.

They had walked up to the wedding shrine and kneeled before Iroh's grandfather, Grandmaster Zuko of the Fire Nation, who as the highest spiritual authority in the nation, was presiding over their wedding. Their foreheads rested on their hands against the floor.

Iroh said it was the only time a royal ever bowed so low and it was only to the Sun Spirit Agni on the wedding day. 

Mako's mother was gone, so the cups of sake were brought out by Iroh's mother and Mako's Grandma instead, to be placed in front of them.

Their marriage, the sake and Mako’s headpiece which sat at the center of the table, were blessed with never-ending passion, strong unyielding love and prosperity for them and the nation they would one day rule together.

Mako was shaking through the whole blessing and in near tears, the meaning was so moving. He heard Iroh's shaky breath next to him and knew his soon to be husband felt the overwhelming emotions too.

Which brought them to now, where Mako placed the last cup down with shaking hands.

What followed was a tradition only for the royal family.

Iroh picked up the headpiece he had made for Mako. It was modeled after the headpiece on his own head, though the piece was silver and had lightning strike designs pressed into it.

Iroh's hands were shaking as he reached up to put the piece in Mako's hair, marking him as a member of the royal family.

With the hairpiece in place they stood and walked towards the fire at the center of the room. Iroh took Mako’s hand and lead him in the first circuit around the fire as Lord Zuko read out the vows they wrote one another. They took turns walking the circuits until all seven were complete. They made vows to share their home, to create stability for one another, to bring prosperity to their marriage, to protect each other’s lives, to bring happiness to their spouse, to always love one another and to never break the unity they create today.

Mako broke on the third vow and he didn’t even care that he was crying through the rest. Iroh joined him in crying on the sixth.

The last part of the ceremony, Agni’s Judgement, had them kneeling next to the fire and holding their left hands together to produce a flame that spiraled as high as they could get it, as a symbol of their marriage's strength.

If the flame was deemed too weak, the marriage would be called off. Mako was terrified of that happening, it had supposedly happened to even the most powerful of benders, stopping even a previous Avatar’s flames.

Non-benders supposedly just tied their hands together with fire-proof ribbon and if the ribbon snapped when lit on fire the marriage was canceled. Half-bending couples had to rely fully on the one firebender’s display.

"Ah," Iroh's grandfather said, as the mixed flame shot up and charred the roof of the hall. Those present, only family and close friends, laughed at the unintended consequence.

"Well, I suppose that settles it then, I pronounce you married in the eyes of Angi, may your union be a long and happy one,” he said. Lord Zuko paused slightly before adding the one Earth Kingdom tradition Mako had insisted on. He stumbled over the words slightly. “You may now seal it with a kiss.”

Iroh had explained that traditionally, Fire Nation weddings ended with Agni’s approval, but the Earth Kingdom tradition of kissing had made its way into Fire Nation weddings here and there. When Mako heard that, he insisted the Earth Kingdom tradition be added to their wedding, out of respect for his father’s side of the family.

Mako could hear his cousin Tu whooping from the back of the hall, as Iroh wasted no time pulling Mako into a soul searing kiss. 

The first one of their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that for this story but like I said before if you want more there will be a sequel of sorts that covers from chapter 49 to chapter 50. The wedding planning, the wedding and the afterwards *wink*.
> 
> On another note, I meant no offense in using the two wedding traditions I pulled to make up a Fire Nation wedding and if I got something wrong please correct me.
> 
> The two ceremonies are the Three-Three-Nine or San-san-ku-do, which is a ceremony that bonds the two families together with drinking sake three times from three cups of increasing size. It's a Japanese ceremony.
> 
> The other is the Seven Steps/Seven Vows of a Hindu wedding, this is the one I'm slightly worried might step on people's toes and I don't mean to do so. The couple walk around a fire lit in dedication to the Hindu god Agni who bonds their marriage together as they speak their vows to one another. I accidently stumbled upon it while researching, and I did put a fair amount of research into this, and thought it fit with Agni being the fandom's go to for the Sun Spirit in Avatar. I tried to keep it as accurate as possible, though neither Mako nor Iroh are women so the vows remain unspecified.
> 
> I cannot for the life of me remember where I got visiting the family shrine before the marriage from, but it was from one of the two mentioned wedding practices so either Hindu or Japanese, it may have been both though.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and stick around for the next one!


End file.
